


any misery you choose

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: all he got from the war is the never ending pain that he feels
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	any misery you choose

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.21  
> I Don't Feel So Well  
>  **Chronic Pain** | Hypothermia | Infection

  
It was after the war and that he came back home did the pain started.

He got shot in the war, his third month in there, from a fight a battle that lasted for hours. Hw got shot in the legs when they were marching down going back to their camp and Klaus remember the overwhelming pain that spread throughout his whole body, making him cry, making him stop on his tracks and just fall down, hands gripping that is wounded

he screams. he remembers screaming and screaming and screaming as the pain shot through his body. he remembers nothing but being carried to the hospital

the place is just so packed with wounded and fallen soldiers and the doctors just plucked out the bullet and stitched him back together then sent him off to another mission not so far away from where he was shot

Klaus remembers the months of agony that he feels whenever his steps his wounded foot. then he came back from Vietnam, his heart left beside his dead lover and Klaus still feels the pain that he feels whenever he walks now two months later after he got back from Vietnam

it came back, the pain came back, making him fall from his walk, making tears well into his eyes once again and he screams as the pain shot throughout his body. he tried to mask the pain with a smile, pretending that he was fine in front of his siblings but _he dies, he dies, he dies_ from the inside as the pain continues to shot throughout is body

it would not stop, it does not stop. it stays, it stays, it stays and it stains the bed that he sleeps in. the pain never stop, the pain just grew heavier and Klaus started losing sleep because of the pain 

he started drinking again, small sips just so that he could sleep through the night but he knows, he knows that if he really wants the pain to stop you must take something stronger.

it was only after a month that he told his mother what he feels and and his mother told him it was chronic pain from the bullet wound that never really healed right. he told his mother of his story and Vietnam after his mother told him that the pain may not get away

the pain will just stay and he will be pained for the rest of his life and Klaus remember crying as he realizes he will have a living reminder of what had happened back in Vietnam. 

his mother then suggested feel the same pills that he got addicted with and at first he was hesitant because what if he gets back to drugs. he knows he is not strong enough that he wouldn't come back to the addiction that he went through but the pain is overwhelming and Klaus Just wants the pain to end .

so he drank is drugs again. only this time it was not to escape the world but to escape the pain and the memories that comes with it, to escape the gunshots and the landmines bombing in his ears it was it was _very, very_ scary 

Klaus fears that one day he'll just snap and go back to his addiction but _so far_ , so far he didn't. but then Luther knew of the drugs and Luther told the family about the drugs and Klaus, Klaus is now standing in front of his siblings who doesn't believe him 

  
he hates having to defend himself so he didn't. he told them he relapsed, told them he would stop, he made them crash is pills and he suffered the pain alone 

the pain was unbearable. it kills him on the inside and it kills him on the outside and Klaus, Klaus just wants to stop walking but he couldn't. he wouldn't let his siblings know that that something is wrong with him.

he wants his siblings to think that he is fine, that there's nothing wrong because Klaus thinks that his pain is a weakness and a somebody who grew up in a house where everybody was a soldier he knew that pain is really a weakness

  
so he continued to walk the talk, to joke even though his leg is killing him on the inside, even though every step felt like a punishment, even though it aches at night and he couldn't sleep.  
he still tried to keep going, still try to walk forward until he couldn't anymore 

one day he just screamed because the pain was overwhelming and he just _want, want, want want_ to stop the pain and his hands clutched tightly at his thigh and he begs for somebody, for anybody to help him and the last thing he knows before passing out from the overwhelming pain was his siblings shockingly looking at him from the doorway while he clutched at his foot and _beg, beg, beg_ for someone to ease the pain away and then everything went blank

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to feel about this tbh but whats done is done 
> 
> title from Fake Your Death by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
